Ninja World
by Piper-inu26
Summary: Akatsuki came to our world, what if we went to their's? Read as Amanda and Gia go through the portal left in their world and are sent into Naruto! Squeal to Akatsuki Cats.
1. The Akatsuki Hideout

**Hey guys! We're back and as we promised here's the sequel to Akatsuki Cats! Enjoy!**

**Piper-inu26: Sorry about the long delay though. I would like to say seeing as school starts tomorrow for us we will only put up one chapter a week. **

* * *

Gia stared down at the scroll for the fifth time that day. Rubbing the thin paper between her forefinger and thumb.

"Come visit sometime if you get the chance," Konan's voice bounced in her head.

"Gia!" Amanda called rushing into their room, throwing down her bookbag and jumping down on Gia's bed. "It's summer vacation, cheer up!"

"I guess you're right," she said rolling the scroll up and placing it on her nightstand. "I wonder what they're doing right now?" Gia said as the two girls walked downstairs to play Storm 3.

**Akatsuki**

"Tobi! I know you stole my play doh, hm!" A certain blonde haired man yelled chasing a loli, I mean masked man around the hideout.

"Ha, I beat you!" Pein cried and Itachi grumbled under his breath crossing his arms over his chest.

"75, 85, 95," Kakuzu counted, he was seated in the living room in the hideout. Hidan sat on the couch next to him pressing buttons on the PlayStation controller.

"Deadly fatality," The TV said and Hidan screamed happily as he moved up the scale to the boss. Sasori rolled his eyes as he examined one of the many dolls Gia gave him. Watching how the dolls legs moved and measuring how far the head could turn. Zetsu rolled his eyes at Hidan and bit into the arm of his meal. Konan slapped her face with her palm and groaned.

"When I said, 'Come visit sometime if you get the chance' I meant before I lost my sanity, Amanda, Gia, save me from these idiots."

**Gia and Amanda**

"What are we going to do this summer?" Amanda asked, sipping on her glass of lemonade. Gia looked over at her friend on the long couch and pressed pause on the game. "Hey...!"

"Let's go," Gia said quickly.

"Where?"

"The Akatsuki hideout," Gia said smiling. Amanda thought about it before smiling and nodding. They shut the Xbox off and ran to their room to pack clothes.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Amanda asked.

"Summer camp?" Gia's mom said and she nodded. It was the day planned on leaving and they had told their parents they were going to a summer camp with their friend.

"Please, it will only be for a couple of weeks," Gia begged.

"Fine, be careful and make sure you put sunscreen on," Gia's mom said and she nodded. "Love ya mom!" Gia called closing the door. Amanda appeared next to her, scaring the crap out of her.

"Alright let's go," Amanda said and they left for the forest. Once there, they pulled out the scroll which opened a portal. They could see the crazy Akatsuki through the portal and laughed.

"You first," Gia said. Amanda nodded and tightened her grip on her bag. She walked through the portal and ended up getting tackled down by a furious Deidara. "Ow!" Gia rushed through next. The Akatsuki stared at the girls in disbelief. Konan ran to the two girls and hugged them, after Amanda had stood up of course.

"You came to rescue me from these sickos!" Konan cried.

"Well, it was summer vacation and so we decided to come here for a little while," Amanda said, trying to breath from Konan's tight grip. Hidan looked back from the screen and groaned.

"Great the f*****g b****'s back!" Hidan cried. Amanda glared at him then drew her attention back to Konan.

"So, will I get to meet Sasuke?" Gia asked and the group sweatdropped. "What?"

"This is going to be a long summer," Amanda chuckled rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

**Piper-inu26: I thought to make this section of our story a bit more entertaining instead of the same thing every time I'd add a question thing.**

**Question of the week: Who is your favorite Akatsuki member?**

**Please answer in the comments. Should I do continue the questions or just I stop?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Tour of the Base

**Hey guys here's chapter 2! Also thanks rakat14 for favoriting.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"I'll give you two a tour of the base," Konan said leading the two down a long hallway. There were doors on both sides marked in some way to show ownership of the room. Konan stopped in front of an unmarked door at the end of the hall.

"I take it this will be ours?" Amanda said staring at the blank door.

"Yes, you two decorate it however you want," Konan said. Gia opened the door. There were two beds, two dressers, a nightstand next to each bed, and a bathroom.

"Were you expecting us to come to this world at some point?" Gia asked already claiming one of the two beds.

"Yes," Konan answered plainly. Gia and Amanda put their stuff down on their beds before Konan continued the tour. She led them to the kitchen which looked partially destroyed. Gia and Amanda stared at the charred walls and open hole on the one side of the room. That's when Itachi and saw their faces.

"Konan tried to cook dinner last night and blew a hole in the wall," he explained.

"We get that," Amanda said.

"Not only did she destroy our kitchen but this one too? You guys should make this room Konan-proof," Gia said.

"If we're done insulting my cooking can we continue the tour?" Konan asked clearly irritated by the way her cooking was described. The two girls nodded and followed her to yet another room. This one had a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it, and a shower. Obviously the bathroom. Only down part was it was filthy.

"Why is it so- never mind I know the answer," Amanda said.

"We have to clean it but no one is willing to. I know your answers but are you two willing to clean it?"" Konan asked.

"No," Gia answered almost immediately.

"Yes," Amanda said, "Just give me a clothespin, three pairs of gloves, a sponge, disinfectant spray, and toilet bowl cleaner."

"Did you really just volunteer to clean this bathroom?" Konan asked shocked.

"Yes, I have no idea why but I like to clean the bathrooms and if my parents aren't home I clean the whole house," Amanda said.

"That's not weird at all," Konan said sarcastically before moving on to the next room. It was a room full of files and in the center a desk.

"That's a lot of paper," Gia said looking at the piles and piles of paper stacked taller than her.

"This is Pein's office. You are not allowed in here unless told to enter," Konan said taking them out of the room and to the next. She showed them the rest of the base without interruption or comments. When they got back to the living room everyone was doing the same as when Gia and Amanda had arrived.

"That's the whole base. Any questions?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, it just occurred to me that if Gia was to meet Sasuke how would we get there without standing out in clothes from our world?" Amanda said pointing out the fact that they were wearing clothes that would stand out in the Akatsuki's world. Konan thought about it for a moment before squealing which scared the two younger girls a lot.

"Let's go shopping! I'm know the perfect place to go! Come on!" Konan shouted before running out the door.

"Is she scaring you too?" Gia asked.

"Yup," Amanda said. The two girls ran after Konan hoping to catch up the blue haired woman soon.

* * *

**Question of the week: Do you think Sebastian from Black Butler looks like Itachi?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Shopping

**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks Darklight078 and thecoldforest for favoriting and reviewing. Also thank you to GrimmyRayne for following.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Slow down, Konan," Gia huffed. Her hands were placed on knees and she was hunched over. Konan stopped and looked back at the two girls.

"Right, sorry," Konan said blushing. They continued on until they made it to the sand village. "Alright, get as much as you want," Konan said grabbing the two by the wrist and pulling them into a clothes store. The girls looked around the store, looking at all the clothes it had to offer.

"No, ugly, bla, to old lady ish, ha!" Gia, after going through tons of clothes until she found a light blue short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. "Perfect," she cried.

"Hm," Amanda said looking through the clothes. She found a royal blue kimono like blouse with a pair of dark shorts.

"So now that we're in Naruto, does that mean we have to start speaking Japanese?" Gia asked looking over to Konan who was holding up a fish net to her body.

"Well, now that you're in Naruto it should come naturally," Konan said, "does this fish net look good on me?"

"Hai," Both of the girls agreed.

"Ok," Konan said as she walked to the counter, "we're ready." The lady nodded.

"20,000 zeni, please," Konan handed her a handful of money and grabbed the clothes.

"I feel bad Konan," Gia said and Amanda agreed nodding her head.

"You paid for us when we were in your world, now it's my turn, well more like Kakuzu's turn, I stole the money from under his mattress, now let's get something to eat and head back to the base." They walked into a food stand and sat down at a table.

"How can I help you?" A girl no older than 14 asked.

"Yeah, can we get three things of onigiri?" Konan ordered and they girl nodded taking the menus that had been placed on the table they had sat in.

"How exciting, being in Naruto," Amanda looked off into space

"Yeah, I'll finally get to meet, Sasuke," Gia dreamily said.

"It would be so exciting to meet Naruto and..." Amanda trailed off as the food was passed down the table towards her. After eating they sat back and placed their palms on their stomachs.

"Best food EVER!" They said and Konan smiled paying the girl and standing up.

"I'm glad you liked it," Konan said smiling at the two, stuffed like turkey, girls. "Come on, we should be getting back, you can't leave them alone for too long, they might burn down they base," Amanda and Gia were about to question her before they blew the thought off.

"Right," It took about three hours before they finally made it back to the hideout.

"So tired," Gia slid down the wall of the living room in the hideout huffing for air.

"Me too," Amanda said sitting next to her.

"Hey, you two better get to sleep, we've got mission's tomorrow and you're going with," Pein smirked evilly at the two. The two looked worried before Konan came in and glared at Pein.

"Don't scare them, don't worry, the missions aren't that bad," She resorted and the two girls gave her a questioning look.

"So, who are we traveling with, Konan?" Amanda asked as the group of girls followed Konan to their room, again.

"It's a surprise," Konan smiled shutting the door behind the two.

"Who do you think we're traveling with?" Gia asked and Amanda shrugged as they changed into their PJ's. Gia wore a pair of sweats and a black, t-shirt that had writing in blood red. Amanda wore a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt. They both laid down in their beds across from each other and sighed.

"Goodnight Amanda."

"Goodnight Gia."

* * *

**Question of the week: Would you guys like the idea of having your OCs be in one chapter?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Mission Time

**Here's chapter 4 hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The next morning Gia and Amanda got up early to pack for the mission. While doing so they thought about who they were going on a mission with.

"I hope it's someone we like," Gia said as she grabbed her phone and tossed it into her bag.

"Not someone we hate," Amanda said standing by the door ready to leave," If Pain puts me with Hidan he'll be sorry he did."

"Amanda, Pein could beat you in a second," Gia said also now ready to go and see who they were going on a mission with.

"I know," Amanda replied looking down at her feet in shame.

"Come on. It's time to go see who we're going with," Gia said. The two girls left the room. They walked down the hall to the living room where the whole Akatsuki was.

"Are you two ready for your first mission?" Pein said. Gia and Amanda nodded their heads I unison ready to find out who they were going with.

"So who is it? Tell us all ready," Amanda said impatient.

"You two will be going with Itachi and Kisame to help collect tail beast," Pein answered.

"Yes!" Gia yelled excitedly.

"But I don't want to hunt for my favorite character," Amanda said.

"Who's your favorite character?" Konan asked.

"Naruto," Amanda replied.

"Too bad. Time to go," Pein said. The two girls looked at Itachi and Kisame who were clearly ready to leave.

"Ok then let's go," Gia said. The group went out the base entrance lead by Itachi and Kisame. They walked for about ten minutes in silence until someone broke it.

"Where are we going exactly?" Amanda asked.

"Konoha," Itachi said.

"Um I think Konoha is that way," she said pointing in the direction she believed correct.

"We're positive it's this way," Kisame said.

"But its morning and the sun is behind us. Konoha is so is behind us," Amanda said.

"Kisame that is the last time you lead us anywhere," Itachi said turning around.

* * *

**Piper-inu26: In response to our comments we will have your OCs in one chapter. They will guest star for just that chapter though. Here's what is need for them to be in the chapter is. Name, personality, and appearance. These are the only things needed unless you would like to include an ability for what we have planned. Oh and just a sided note sorry if this chapter is too short we'll try to make the next ones longer.**

**Question of the Week: Who is your favorite character how would you act if you meet you them?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Are We There Yet?

**Chapter 5 it out! Thank you to Fairy-Tail-1710 for favoriting.**

**Piper-inu26: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday.**

**Dark2000: Please sing 'I believe I can Fly' when Kisame is alone in this chapter, it totally fits.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Kisame, are we there yet?" Gia asked. They had been walking for about twenty minutes before Gia got bored. Really bored.

"No," Kisame answered plainly. Gia walked to stand next to Itachi, leaving Amanda to shark man.

"Itachi, can I wear your headband?" Itachi said nothing but continued to walk. Gia slowed down and stood next to Amanda.

"Man, why do we have such a dense group, I thought traveling with Itachi would be cool," Gia whispered.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to meet Naruto," Amanda whispered back. Gia sighed and nodded.

"Me neither, I can't wait to meet Sasuke," Amanda rolled her eyes, knowing how much her friend liked Sasuke. Five minutes later, Gia and Amanda were stomping their feet. It was hot in the dessert and the sand wasn't making it any easier.

"Are we there yet?" Amanda asked.

"No,"

"How about now?" Gia asked.

"No,"

"Now?" Amanda questioned

"No,"

"How 'bout now?" Gia asked five seconds later.

"No,"

"Now?"

"No,

"Now?"

"Ask one more time and I will put you through 72 hours of torture," Itachi growled and the girls stopped for a moment or so.

"Oh, 'Tachi, you mad bro?" Gia asked and Itachi took a deep breath.

"Hey look, the forest, we must be close!" Amanda yelled and the girls danced around happily.

"Wow, I've never seen two girls so happy to be traveling with two S-class ninja's and heading to the leaf," Kisame said, watching the girls talk about what they'd do and say when they met their favorite characters.

"Kisame, no comment," Itachi said shutting up before he said a rude comment that was surfacing.

"One, Two, 'Tachi's coming for you, three, four, better ninja proof your door, five, six, get a crucifix, seven, eight, better stay up late, nine, ten, never seen again," The girls sang. They saw the gate of Konoha and cheered.

"We made it!"

"Don't get to happy, we still have to get in there without the Anbu knowing," Kisame whispered. "and keep you voices down."

"Ok, ok, calm yourself," Gia grumbled and clasped against a tree.

"Let's rest," Itachi said and sat against a tree across from Gia's.

"Guess I have first watch?"

"Mhm," Itachi mumbled and fell asleep. Amanda laid against another tree and they all feel asleep. Well except for poor Kisame, who was stuck being a look out for half the night. A bird landed on the same tree branch Kisame was sitting on and Kisame sighed.

"Looks like it's just you and me," The bird looked at Kisame, cocked its little neck and then started to hop away from Kisame. "Hey, come back!" Kisame called running after the bird. The bird hopped faster away until it got to the edge and took off. Kisame, forgetting he couldn't fly, jumped off the branch and tried to catch the bird. "Ha, gotcha!" Kisame cried. Five seconds later, he was lying on the ground, face first into the dirt. The bird flew out of his hand and flew away. He pulled his head up and spit the dirt up. "I hate dry land," he spit out one of his teeth. "And birds!" Then the tree branch fell on top of him. "And trees," he groaned. " 'Tachi, I can see little fishes around me head," and with that the shark man fell unconscious.

* * *

**Dark2000: Poor Kisame ;( ;D**

**Piper-inu26: Oh also any characters submit with be in a chapter of their own. Next chapter jasper is hot1's character with be guest starring. **

**Question of the Week: Which Naruto or Naruto Shippuden opening is your favorite?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. We Lost Kisame

**Piper-inu26: Sorry I didn't post last week… or yesterday… um yea well here's chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The next morning the two girls and the one S-rank ninja awoke to find someone missing.

"Have either of you seen Kisame? Last time I saw him was last night," Itachi said looking around the area.

"Nope, last I saw him was around the same time," Gia said. The three continued to look checking every area they thought Kisame could have gotten lost in. They had been search for about an hour when someone heard something, that wasn't a rabbit, move in a bush.

"Did that bush just move?" Amanda said picking up a stick.

"I think so," Gia said. Amanda threw the stick at the bush.

"Ow!" someone yelled. Gia and Amanda ran over the bush while Itachi stayed where he was.

"Are you ok?" Amanda asked whoever had said ow. The person popped out of the bush. This person happened to be a girl.

"Yea I'm fine. Have you seen someone about this tall, has-" the girl said but was soon interrupted.

"Sorry we haven't seen anyone. We actually are looking for someone ourselves," Gia said.

"What's your a name?" Amanda asked right after Gia had finished her sentence.

"I'm Sam and does he happen to be blue?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Amanda asked.

"I saw him at the bottom of this tree talking about fish and turtles that swim sideways," Sam answered.

"Can you show us where is? Maybe we could help you find your friend after," Gia said.

"Ok, follow me," Sam said running in the direction of the tree. When they got there Kisame was quoting lines from Find Nemo.

"There you are! Why are talking about Nemo?" Amanda asked.

"Fish are friends that's why. Do you know any songs about turtles?" Kisame said.

"I think you hit your head too hard," Itachi said. That's when the girls started to smile.

"My turtle swims sideways, your turtle swims upside down, my turtle swims sideways, your turtle is dead," they sang.

"No! Poor turtle!" Kisame yelled.

* * *

**Piper-inu26: Really sorry I didn't post this when I was suppose also hope jasper is hot1's character was to their liking.**

**Question of the Week: Have you ever sung a really odd song like the song Gia and Amanda sang?**


	7. Team 7

**Piper-inu26: Hey guys sorry I forgot to post last week. I was really busy with homework and essays. Also from now on if the chapter isn't up by Saturday its means it'll come out next week. Without that out of the way let's continue to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Kisame, once you're done having a breakdown, meet us at the Leaf entrance," Itachi said to Kisame who was rolling around on the dirty leafs that had fallen from the trees above. Gia, Amanda, and Itachi all walked to the large doors that connected the leaf to the forest. Amanda and Gia were so excited, there palms were sweaty and they were jumping in their spot next to Itachi. It was five minutes later when Kisame came from the forest and into the open with area, Standing in front of Itachi, "Alright, let's go," Itachi mumbled and started to walk to the doors.

"Um, shouldn't we go through a secret and less revealing way?" Amanda asked and Kisame smiled.

"Don't worry, we've done this many times," Kisame assured them and continued to follow Itachi, leaves crunching under their feet. Once they entered the girls looked around to see the village like they had seen it on TV. There were shops everywhere. Food shops, clothing shops, weapon shops, it was amazing.

"Why won't baa-chan give us an S-class mission?" A loud voice cried and punched the air. "I can handle it!"

"Shut up, dope," Another bitter voice hissed.

"Yeah Naruto, be happy we got a mission at all!" Another voice, it was high-pitched so they guessed it was a girl. As the group of S-class criminals, who had somehow blended in, and the two girls drew closer to the voices they heard a loud, "CHA!" And a smack. There stood team 7, Naruto was rubbing his head, Sasuke had his hands in his pockets totally ignoring his team, and Sakura was looking angrily ahead, fire in her eyes.

"Look its team 7!" The girls cried turning their heads towards each other and then running over to the team of 3.

"Hello," Amanda said calmly. The team looked at Amanda and Gia, confused.

"Do we know you, we've never seen you two around here, and where are your headbands?" Sasuke asked and Gia almost fainted. She was being like Sakura, fine on the outside, fangirling on the inside.

"Oh, I'm Gia and this is my friend Amanda, we don't have headbands because we're not from here," Gia answered, not too quickly as to draw attention.

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! But you probably already knew that!" Naruto yelled and laughed, loudly.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," Sakura bowed and quickly stood up straight. 'She better stay away from my Sasuke-kun! CHA!' Sakura's inner yelled, fire burning in her eyes.

"Hm," Sasuke mumbled and continued to walk.

"So, do you girls like ramen?" Naruto asked, moving to stand near the two non-ninja girls.

"Yeah!"

"Gia! Amanda!" A girl that looked to be the same age as Amanda and Gia yelled. The one girl had long black hair that stopped a little before her waist and piercing black eyes. Milky skin and a pink kimono covered her body. The other girl had short, shoulder length hair and black eyes. Blue skin and a black kimono covered her body.

"Do we know you?" Amanda asked as the two girls stopped in front of them.

"Oh silly girls, it's Izumi and..." The dark haired girl was cut off by the blue looking girl.

"And I'm Kisam... Kisama," Kisama giggled and Izumi glared at her friend.

"Nope, don..."

"Remember, Aunt Konan asked us to get her some food supplies?" Kisama winked and got closer to the two other girls. She whispered, "pst, it's Kisame and Izumi is Itachi." Itachi, Amanda, and Gia face palmed.

"So, can we still get ramen?" Naruto asked, breaking up the face-palm fest.

"Yeah, can we, before we get what we need for Aunt... Konan?" Amanda begged.

"Fine," Itachi agreed and Naruto, Amanda, Gia, and Kisame jumped happily and started to sing.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" The four sang. Itachi and Sasuke face-palmed and Sakura was fangirling over Sasuke.

* * *

**Piper-inu26: Tomorrow I'll try to put up another chapter, if it's not up then it will definitely be up Friday (it's Wednesday here I don't know what day it is where you guys are… or what time it is) **

**Question of the Week: If you could dress up as an anime character and not look weird to everyone else who would you be?**

**Dark2000: I would probably be Sakura or Itachi**

**Piper-inu26: I'd be Blair or Maka (both are from Soul Eater)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. That was a Bad Idea

**Hey guys here's chapter 8!**

**Piper-inu26: I fixed the mistake in last week's chapter where I accidently put the chapter twice.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The group started to walk down the crowded streets in search of the ramen shop. They passed many shops on their way there. There were weapon shops, clothes stores, grocery stores, and any other type of store a ninja would need. Within a few minutes they all arrived at the shop. Naruto was the first to grab a seat and order his usual. Amanda hopped into a seat next to him and Gia and Sakura fought over a seat next to Sasuke, which ended with Sakura trying to stab Gia with a kunai and Gia beating her with a empty bowl really hard.

"Gia, Amanda we should really be going. Aunt Konan will be mad if we're not back in time," Itachi, or Izumi, said finishing a bowl of ramen.

"But-" Gia was cut off by Itachi dragging her out followed by Kisame trying to take Amanda away from a her third bowl of ramen.

"Bye!" Naruto yelled to the four. Sasuke just said hn and Sakura continued to fangirl over him.

"Do you mind letting us go?" Amanda asked. Itachi and Kisame let go of the two girls who got up immediately after they were released. They were in an ally that stunk of rotten food.

"We're here for a mission, not to eat ramen with my brother," Itachi said.

"First, ramen is my favorite food so try that again and I might just hit you with a wrench. Second, we might have been able to get valuable information from them," Amanda replied.

"Plus if we're looking for tailed beast we were just having lunch with one," Gia added.

"Why didn't you two say this earlier?" Itachi asked.

"We thought you knew," they answered in unison.

"If you see them again tell us right now Kisame and I are going to see about finding an inn," Itachi said walking away with Kisame behind him leaving the two girls to wander Konoha freely. The two started to smile. Gia had her normal smile but Amanda was smiling in a way that scared most people.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gia asked.

"Yup and they shouldn't have done that," Amanda said before running out the ally towards a store. Gia ran to another one.

**Gia**

"Let's see we'll need this, this, oh and maybe this," she said grabbing things off the shelf. She had gone to ninja world version of Home Depot and was buying a things the girls would need for their plan.

Gia walked up the cashier who gave her a surprised look.

"Um, that'll be 10,000 zeni," Gia handed her the money, which she had somehow stolen from Kakuzu.

**Amanda**

"This is going to be our best plan ever," she said a bit louder than she expected which got her a few weird looks. Amanda grabbed a couple of things of the shelves, something from every isle. When she went to pay the cashier didn't even look at her or even question why a thirteen year old girl was buying a transformers toy. The man told Amanda the amount she had to pay. Amanda then paid the cashier and then walked away.

**Itachi and Kisame**

"Izumi, do you think it was a good idea leave Gia and Amanda by themselves?" Kisame tried to say in the most girly way he could. The two were unpacking at the inn. Each person have a separate room with a TV and a dresser to keep their things in.

"Now that I think about it no," Itachi said. The two dropped everything they were doing and went to find Gia and Amanda.

* * *

**Question of the Week: Can you guess what Gia and Amanda's plan is?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Best Prank Ever

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Gia and Amanda smirked at their creation.

"Its, its beautiful," Gia gasped.

"I know," Amanda said amazed, "best prank ever."

"There you two are!" Kisame yelled seeing the two girls in the outskirts of Konoha.

"Ready?" Amanda nodded.

"Aim."

"FIRE!" The two girl yelled as a balloon full of ramen went flying towards the two ninjas. Now I know what you're thinking, they're going to dodge it, WRONG! The two ninja dodged the first balloon and stepped on a trip wire which caught the shark in a net, hanging upside down from a tree. Itachi stepped on trap after trap but never got caught.

"Why does everything happen to me? IS IT BECAUSE I'M BLUE!" Kisame asked and the girls busted into a fit of laughter from their safety spot a few feet away from the ninjas.

"No, Kisame, its becaus..." Itachi trailed off. Not wanting to hurt his partner's feelings to badly he sighed. "Yes, because you're blue."

"I knew it!" Kisame yelled, "You racist people!" The girls by now had stopped laughing and now were just giggling and wiping their eyes of fresh tears.

"Wow, I think that's one of our best huh, Amanda?" Gia asked.

"Yeah," Amanda slowly climbed down the tree and grabbed a stick. Smirking the most evil smirk she could muster, she whacked the poor shark and watched his spin around.

"Piñata!" Gia yelled and climbed down the tree as quickly as possible to get a swing at the shark. After about five minutes they got bored and started to walk off with Itachi following looking disappointedly at his partner.

"Hey aren't you going to get me, oof," Itachi threw a shuriken at the top of the rope and broke the thin string letting Kisame free not very gently. "Ow," Kisame groaned.

"Hurry up, Kisame, or else you're sleeping outside!" Itachi called back and Kisame got up as quickly as his injured body would let him. Limping all the way to the hotel.

* * *

**Question of the Week: What's your best prank?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
